In cloud computing, a single or multiple servers having data accumulating and information processing functions for providing services to terminals are disposed in a cloud (network).
Edge computing is one type of distributed computing environments. In the edge computing, multiple computers are prepared at positions (edges of the network) between a server that provides cloud services and a terminal. The computers are called “edge node”, “edge server”, “edge gateway”, and others.
In the edge computing, the abovementioned data accumulating and information processing functions are distributed and disposed in the multiple edge servers. The edge server disposed at a position closer to the terminal than the server to the terminal shortens the transmission delay of the network.
Related technologies are disclosed for example in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-65004 and Japanese Patent No. 5858506.
The communication is encrypted in some cases when the cloud service is in use. Secure Sockets Layer (SSL)/Transport Layer Security (TLS) or the like, for example, is applied as a protocol for encryption. In the SSL/TLS, before the communication is started, verification of the certificates and exchange of keys are performed between a terminal and a cloud server (service provider), and data encrypted using the key is transmitted and received. It is considered that encryption communication is performed between the terminal and the edge server also in the edge computing.
Under the environment of the edge computing, there could be a case where a terminal has mobility or portability and an edge server as a connection destination is changed in accordance with a position of the terminal. In this case, it takes time for the terminal to perform again the encryption procedure (verification of the certificates and exchange of keys) with a new edge server. If it takes time to perform the encryption procedure, it possibly impairs the significance of disposing the edge server at a position closer to the terminal than the cloud server to the terminal.
With the one aspect, a period of time before the edge server starts encryption communication with a terminal requesting a connection is allowed to be shortened.